Weasley Genes
by onehundredandone
Summary: Short fluffy stories about Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's kids when they are young. Begins with Ron and Hermione's reaction to Harry and Ginny's baby James. More to come soon!
1. Red hair

Ron apparated past the stone steps up to his sister's apartment, eager to see his best friend after his two weeks paternity leave. The Auror department had been sorely lacking for Ron without Harry around to do raids with.

"Ronald!" Hermione, red-faced and out of breath scalded from the middle of the stairwell, "must you use magic for everything?"

"Sorry!" Ron replied with his sheepish smile as she reached the top, and watched Hermione's frown soften, as he knew it would.

The door swung open and they jumped.

"I thought I heard you two bickering out here!"

"Harry!" Said Ron, pulling him into a hug.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny who was just behind Harry, walking past the two men to find Ginny cradling her tiny son inside their cosy apartment, like a miniature version of the burrow where Ron and Ginny had grown up.

"There's my nephew!" Hermione said as she gave Ginny a hug. Whilst she was cooing over baby James, Harry came over to say hello to Hermione.

Ginny turned to Ron, and asked, "come on then, aren't you going to hold your nephew?"

"Uh, of course." Ron said nervously. Ginny laid the baby in her brother's arms, helping him to support the newest Weasley's little head. As baby James relaxed, so did Ron.

"Hey, this isn't too bad!" He said, grinning at Ginny while hopping a bit to bounce the baby. "It's just a shame that he doesn't have the Weasely red hair!"

Ginny laughed. Next to them, Harry hugged Hermione. He missed his feisty friend, they were both so busy in the ministry that they didn't see each other as often as he would like. He just hoped that now that he had a baby and her and Ron didn't that they wouldn't be further pushed apart. It seemed like not only was there two completely separate worlds of muggles and witches and wizards, within that there was also a complete separation of those couples with children and those without. Harry's first baby was only just a month old and they had already had offers of "pushchairs and pizzas" and "whine and dine" gatherings from the families downstairs.

Hermione pulled away and reached around to try to smooth down the back of Harry's hair which she had seen sticking up.

"Gosh I just hope that your son hasn't inherited your hair Harry!" She teased.

"Unfortunately, I Think - " he stopped mid-sentence, transfixed as baby James opened his mouth and gave a big yawn.

"awww!" The group squealed. Harry's eyes were fixed on his son, a smile on his face, as charmed by James as everyone else and every bit the doting father.

"Are you going to offer some drinks, darling?" Ginny asked smiling at his watching of James' every movement.

"Oh, yes of course." He replied, snapping out of it and looking around, "four pumpkin juices alright?" Seeing nods, he disappeared into the kitchen.

As the three of them settled down onto the sofas in the living room, Ron said to his wife, "Hermione do you want to hold him?" He knew how much Hermione already loved their baby nephew; he was all she could talk about.

She nodded vigorously, and Ron gently passed him over to her, as Ginny watched anxiously. She had to remind herself that Ron was no longer the clumsy boy she thought of him as, but a powerful Auror just as accomplished as Harry.

Hermione looked down at the little baby, talking softly to him. Ron put his arm around her, looking down at James too.

Ginny smiled and stood up. "I'll see if Harry needs any help in the kitchen," She said, and received a reply only by murmur of the couple who were engrossed in the baby.

Ron rested his head on Hermione's shoulder, and placed his wand on the sofa next to them so that he could lift his hand to gently stroke James' pink cheek. As he was doing it, baby James grabbed the tip of Ron's want with his chubby fist in a vice-like grip. Ron gasped and laughed with glee, "look, 'Mione! Look! He's got my wand!" Hermione laughed too, both at the baby's action and Ron's joy, as tiny little red sparks came from the end of the wand.

They caught each other's eyes and went quiet. They shared a look so intimate that Hermione already knew what Ron was going to say next.

"So do you… uh… do you maybe, you know, want to try for one? A baby I mean?" She didn't realise he was going to say it in such a typically Ron fashion, but the sincerity in his eyes made her sure that he really did want to be a dad.

By way of reply, Hermione leant in and gave Ron a soft, slow kiss with as much love and gentleness as she used to hold baby James.

As she came up to the living room doorway, Ginny whispered to Harry to come over. Harry came up behind her, with the tray of drinks and snacks hovering next to him.

"Well…" Harry said, causing them to break apart and look up, "looks like we're going to be having a new niece or nephew soon too!"

Ron looked at Hermione and grinned, "Yeah well, someone's got to continue the Weasley hair, I just hope my genes are stronger than yours, Gin!"

* * *

><p>Please review if you have a second, this is my first Harry Potter fic and i would love to know what you think!<p> 


	2. Mischief

Hermione stopped halfway up the path to the semi-detached suburban house they were walking up to.

"Now listen Rosie," Hermione said crouching down to the level of her four year old and hoisting Hugo higher on her hip, "I want no funny business today, okay? Grandma and Grandpa aren't used to your magic, and I think grandma was quite upset about that lamp last time."

Rose nodded, giggled and looked up at her dad, whose hand she was holding. Ron suppressed a smirk as to not undermine Hermione's lecture.

"She doesn't get that from me, Ronald." Hermione said briskly as she straightened up. "That joy of causing havoc comes solely from your side of the family!"

"Oh come on Hermione, I remember you discovering the exhilaration of breaking the rules several times during our adventures. Not least that time when I visited you whilst you were re-doing your seventh year, you skipped class and we found that broom cupboard…"

Hermione blushed. Ron looked down and ruffled his daughter's ginger hair, producing another glare from Hermione.

"Oh, sorry…" said Ron; quickly smoothing it back down and clipping it back into place.

"In any case, Hugo is a complete angel." He said, looking over at the toddler, dressed in full purple wizarding play-robes. They had found them in a muggle supermarket, and he refused to wear anything else. What Ron and Hermione found funniest was the little stuffed toy wand that had come with it, and which Hugo carried with him everywhere. Other than demanding his robes, he rarely caused them any trouble.

"I haven't seen any of the Weasley genes for mischief in him." Ron said

"…Yet!" Hermione replied, laughing as she gave Hugo a kiss on the head.

At the door they were greeted by a delighted Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Mrs. Granger straight away pulled Hermione into a tight hug, as Mr. Granger reached for baby Hugo. Hugging his granddaughter as she clung to his leg, he also embraced baby Hugo.

"My wonderful grandkids!" He said, giving Ron a pat on the back. "And just look at Hugo. He looks more like his daddy every day!"

Ron grinned, "yeah, sorry about that!"

"Nonsense!" intercepted Mrs. Granger, "they're both gorgeous. Rosie is your absolute mini-me Hermione! Though with your lovely hair of course." She said, winking at Ron.

Ron smiled and gently patted Rose's hair so he didn't ruffle it, and in return received an appreciative smile from Hermione.

As they sat down to tea, Hugo cuddled up on Mrs. Granger's lap, Rose ran to her mother and asked, "mummy, can I give granny and granddad the present we made now?"

"Oh of course, it's in the bag over there," replied Hermione. Rose found it and walked back over the sofa to deposit it in between her two grandparents.

"What's this, a photo album?" Asked Mrs. granger.

"Rosie found it funny how muggle photos don't move, so I helped her make an album with a few normal- I mean wizard photos in." Explained Ron

"What are wizard photos like?" Asked Mr. Granger, confused. Ron motioned for them to open it. Mr. Granger turned the first page to see Rose and Hugo on the beach, laughing and throwing sand. He turned the next to see Hermione and Rose finger painting; Rose with paint far more places than her fingers. The next page showed Rose and Hugo with their uncle harry, aunt Ginny and three cousins; the children play fighting as Harry and Ginny looked down smiling. "

"They're like little movies!" exclaimed Mr. Granger. Hugo poked the photo on the second page with his chubby finger. "My Mama!" Hermione laughed as Hugo waved to the miniature version of her, who waved back to him, smiling.

"Amazing." Said Mrs. Granger, seeing the interaction. I don't think I'll ever get used to this wizarding world of yours, Hermione! So many strange things. Thank you very much for this."

"We thought you would prefer this to framed photos so you can put them away when your friends come over." Said Hermione, pragmatic as always.

"Oh no," said her father, "Jim and Tom will be so impressed when they see them; it will be the flattest screen they have ever seen!"

They laughed. Mrs. Granger said, "oh, talking of presents, I forgot! I got a toy for the kids."

"You didn't have to do that mum, but it's very nice of you." Said Hermione smiling at her kids' sudden excitement at the prospect of a present.

"Yeah, it's not often the kids get to play with muggle toys!" Agreed Ron.

Mrs. Granger got up and put Hugo on the carpet. When she returned she had a big cardboard box in her hands, with "style me- hair time!" written on the side.

"I know how much Rosie likes to style yours and Ron's hair-" Ron laughed as he remembered last Christmas when Mrs. Granger had walked in on Rose and him with all of Rose's Barbie and Tinkerbelle clips artfully placed in his hair. "So I got her a toy whose hair you can style in lots of different ways. And there are two heads so Hugo can play at the same time too!"

"Wow, thanks mum!" exclaimed Hermione, "what a great present. What do you say kids?" They chanted their thanks before running to open the box. Once it was set up, with the kids busy, the adults resumed their conversation.

As they were talking, out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed his son beginning to get frustrated. Although Rosie was trying to help him, it was a hard game for a two and a half year old. Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket and subtly waved it.

The hair on Hugo's doll rose up and morphed in to big blue spikes, then a purple Mohican, next, dancing green braids. Hugo was absolutely ecstatic, squealing and clapping his little hands.

Each time it changed, he got more and more excited, jumping up and down on his bottom. He looked round at everyone in mid conversation, and seeing that it was his dad who was controlling the hair, his excitement got so much that suddenly,

BOOM! Everyone in the room's hair had exploded into eccentric hairstyles. Mrs. Granger's was almost as tall as the ceiling, and Ron's was so big that it was poking Hermione in the eye. Best of all, everyone's hair had turned a bright, bright ginger, even stronger than Hugo's colour himself.

In the shocked silence, Hugo looked around and started giggling gleefully. He clapped his hands, and shook his feet, absolutely delighted with himself. Ron sniggered, and then everyone burst into laughter.

"Well," said Hermione, brushing a strand of dancing ginger hair away from her eyes, "I guess we know where those mischievous Weasley genes got to!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, if you have an idea for a prompt wordphrase (like "red hair" or mischief") based around the idea of the Weasley family, send it to me!


End file.
